Of Their Own Accord
"Listen up! The evac site is getting hit hard, and we need to buy them some time! Hooah?" :— Sergeant Foley "Of Their Own Accord" is the eleventh campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It follows Sergeant Foley's squad who is ordered to defend and retake Washington D.C. The player takes control of James Ramirez. Main Characters *James Ramirez (Playable) *Sergeant Foley *Corporal Dunn Level Briefing "Of Their Own Accord" Day 5 - 18:35:28-35 Pvt. James Ramirez 1st Bn., 75th Ranger Regiment Washington D.C., U.S.A. Walkthrough This level begins with James Ramirez, who is starting in a makeshift hospital beneath the National Mall. Here, there are many wounded soldiers, body bags, and soldiers struggling to focus on work. As the player exits the bunker, the damaged Washington Monument can be seen as the war rages into the capital city of Washington D.C. Hunter 2-1 advances along a road. Eventually the player will reach the Department of Commerce, where Russian forces bring Hunter 2-1 to a halt. An LAV from Brigade Combat Team 1 is peeled off to provide fire support. Seargeant Foley leads the squad through the Department of Commerce where a SAM site may or may not be destroyed on a balcony before coming to the southwest corner of the fifth floor. The player provides fire support with a M82 with a Thermal Scope against Russians armed with Javelins. Once this is completed, the player defends the position from "foot mobiles" coming into the building; using Claymores to cover the advance corridors, the Russians halt their assault. Foley then directs the squad to use enemy Javelins to take out as many enemy vehicles as possible, buying the Washington Monument evacuation site valuable time to extract the wounded; however, one or more Mi-28(s) will take notice and attack the crow's nest in which Hunter 2-1 is located. Command then informs the squad that they are in danger of being overrun by Russian forces, suggesting that they retreat to the roof. The squad rendezvous with several Navy SEAL teams on the roof, boarding a UH-60 Black Hawk and the player mounts a Minigun loaded with High Explosive rounds to neutralize more Russian infantry and vehicles at the World War II Memorial, with the help of another helicopter, Dagger-Two-Two. Dagger-Two-Two is shot down and the player's helicopter alone engages the Russians, killing large amounts of infantry and also destroying two BTRs, two tanker trucks, and a gunship. Despite their efforts, however, Russian forces overrun the area and Overlord orders all U.S. forces to evacuate the city, issuing "Evacuation Order April". The chopper is hit by enemy SAM fire from the Department of Justice Building. Foley tells the pilot to bring it up and take out any SAM sites. The chopper soon takes another hit and crashes. Ramirez and several other Rangers survive to make their last stand. Private Wade hands the player an M4A1 with one full magazine, but gets killed in the process. From where the squad is trapped, they fend off as many Russian troops as possible with what ammo remains. After using up the last magazine Foley gives the player, a Havoc searchlight light shines on the player, whiting out the screen as the level ends. Weapon Loadout Starting Loadout The following weapons are the initial starting weapons. M4A1.jpg|M4A1 w/ Holographic Sight & M203 Grenade Launcher M9.jpg|M9 Found in the Bunker The following weapons can be specifically found within the starting bunker. M16A4.jpg|M16A4 w/ Red Dot Sight M14 EBR.jpg|M14 EBR Desert Eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle AT-4.jpg|AT4 Found in Level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. M16A4.jpg|M16A4 Vector.jpg|Vector M4A1.jpg|M4A1 Striker.jpg|Striker P90.jpg|P90 RPG (MW2).jpg|RPG-7 AK-47.jpg|AK-47 UMP45.jpg|UMP45 PP2000.jpg|PP2000 FAL.jpg|FAL TAR-21.jpg|TAR-21 Javelin.jpg|FGM-18 Javelin Barrett.jpg|Barrett .50cal w/ Thermal Scope (Mounted only) Stinger.jpg|FIM-92 Stinger (Unusable) Intel Locations 1/2 Intel: Just after leaving the evacuation center and entering the Department of Commerce building, in the hallway the player goes down (between the lobby and the room where the unnamed ranger is killed dragging along a fallen comrade.). In an elevator with two dead rangers, where the doors are closing on one of the latter. The player must jump onto the dead body and crouch so that Ramirez's head fits under the ceiling of the elevator. 2/2 Intel: On the 4th floor inside where an enemy was hiding behind a door and just before the men's restroom door. (near the SAM which the player plants C4 on.) Achievement/Trophy Homecoming (25G / Silver Trophy) - Obtained by beating "Of Their Own Accord", "Second Sun", and "Whiskey Hotel" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia Bunker *There is a Throwing Knife on the table next to the AT4 rocket launcher in the bunker, although it can not be picked up by the player. *In the first room the player can see Macey and Keating both on a computer. Macey may appear white or black and will be a Sergeant. Keating remains a Corporal. *A Ranger will toss Dunn his Thermal Scoped SCAR-H. When Dunn catches it, he charges it like an M4A1, pulls a handle at the back, while the SCAR has its charging handle along the hand-guard. *Navy SEALs can be seen rappelling onto the Department of Commerce in the beginning of the mission and oddly appear with Army ranks. *As the player reaches the surface in the beginning, it is possible to see a Ranger with binoculars on the other side of the wall, just behind the M1 Abrams. This is one of four places in which binoculars are seen, one being Col. Marshall in "Whiskey Hotel", the guards on the towers in Phoenix Army base in "S.S.D.D." and the other in "Team Player". *In the bunker, the player can see Rangers using Army laptops. The laptops share the same models of those that are used to control guided killstreaks in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. *It is possible to kill soldiers in the bunker with claymores without receiving the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message by planting a claymore and shooting it. If the player kills the soldiers sleeping on the cots, both the soldiers and the cots will strangely disappear, but the area where the cot was is still tangible and can be stood on. *In this level the player can change the timer on the level tag, simply by waiting around in the bunker, for example after waiting around for a few minutes when the player does leave it could be 18.52.24. or sprint straight to the exit and have it at 18.40.30. *Outside of the map, on the right with the barbed wire, there should be a soldier on a minigun and next to him is a search light. If the player enables noclip and walks up to it, it will say press square/X/F to mount gun. It will have the icon of an MG42. It does no damage like the one outside of the map in "Charlie Don't Surf" of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and it is hard to see any targets because the light blocks the view. *An MH-6 Little Bird that can be seen picking up a squad of Rangers and then taking off near the starting point has no pilot or co pilot. *When the Navy SEALs are seen fast-roping from the UH-60 Blackhawk onto the roof of the building, sometimes, strangely, one of the names of the men is Pvt. Seal. *All of the body bags seen in the bunker will all have the same number. Department of Commerce *The line of BCT1 vehicles can be seen as an endless convoy of Humvees and Bradleys moving on the street below. *During the assault, the player reaches some gardens. A soldier can be seen dragging a dead comrade away. *In the gardens, there are some signs which are the same as the ones in every exhibit of the Museum. They all say: "Covering all your bases: reproduction" *Soldiers that fire from behind door cover fire their FALs automatically, but when one picks them up, they are just semi-automatic like normal. Crow's Nest *The Javelin attacks the enemy vehicles in direct-fire mode, but attacks helicopters in top-attack mode. The indicator light will always show direct-fire, though. *Foley tells Ramirez to "scan for targets to the south of the Washington Monument", but the enemy soldiers actually approach from the west. *The M82 Barrett .50cal, seen on third person, it has just a normal sniper scope, but when aimed down the sights, it has a thermal scope that can be zoomed in. *The Barrett in this level has its front iron sight flipped up, which is more evidence that the developers simply re-used the Barrett from "One Shot, One Kill" of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The player can use the M82 or AT4 to shoot down enemy helicopters, however the distance and the speed of the helicopters make this very hard to do. *If the player waits around for a while, the Washington Monument outpost may say that their combat effectiveness is dropping. Also, based on dialog found in the game files, the Russians will eventually overrun the Washington Monument evacuation site. *Destroying all helicopters and BTR's premature will cause more to spawn when the player is actually ordered to destroy them. *After the player drops the Javelin, the player is given a fully loaded M4A1 Grenade Launcher w/ Holographic Sight, whether the player keeps it from the beginning of the level or not. *When the player is going upstairs to evacuate, the soldier who uses a shotgun to breach one of the doors pumps the shotgun even though it is an M1014, which does not need be pumped. *Not reaching the rooftop before the counter is up shows the message "You did not reach the rooftop helicopter in time", although once the checkpoint is reached, the player has an unlimited amount of time before having to actually board the chopper. *The player can shoot down the helicopter that flies over near the roof top with the M203. *The player can be killed by the Black Hawk if the player stands right underneath it when it lands. *It is possible to enter the Black Hawk from the opposite side then told to, when doing this it is possible to go near the pilots but when the player gets as close as they can can to them, the player will fall though the floor of the helicopter. Helicopter Ride *The SEALs on the rooftop are wearing the same uniforms as the Army Rangers. *The Washington evacuation site is relaying to Overlord that they have no more room for any more civilians, and also telling them that they will "Have to leave some of these people behind". *If the player does not shoot the minigun at all, the helicopter will not get damaged, nor will the scripts change. *When the Black Hawk gets hit, the player can hear the sound that indicates damage from a fall. *A Little Bird can be seen flying and then disappear. *Ramirez has no hand model when using minigun on UH-60 Black Hawk. Miscellaneous *"Sua Sponte" ("Of Their Own Accord") is the regimental motto of the 75th Ranger Regiment. *Originally there was a multiplayer map called Verdict based on this level, but was cut. *When listening to the background comm chatter, one can hear a soldier saying "Broken Arrow! Broken Arrow!". Broken Arrow is a US military code word that dates back to the Vietnam war which means a US unit has been overrun and calls in all available aircraft within 40 Kilometers of the position to perform danger close fire missions (within 600 meters of a friendly position) in order to aid the unit. It also applies to the accidental detonation of a nuclear device, but does not apply in this situation. *The beginning of this mission is seen in Modern Warfare 3, in the beginning, where a scene during Makarov's speech shows a Ranger being killed whilst holding an M16, this same scene is shown when James Ramirez comes out of the bunker. *There is a solar/lunar eclipse that is visible, and the skies are full of ashes, explosions from AA fire, and the dramatic music that plays when the player is in the crows nest, this adds to the desperation of the battle. *It is unknown as to why the Ranger dragging away a dead comrade did not get killed by the two soldiers who move in from the side of the entrance in the lobby earlier in the mission. *This is one of two Ranger missions that is seen in Modern Warfare 3, the other one being Wolverines!, where the Burger Town is seen, with an explosion, most likely a missile fired by Ramirez, blows up an unverified target in the parking lot.